


Pinky and the Temple of Doom

by Shadowplay



Category: Pinky and the Brain, The X-Files
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-12-31
Updated: 1999-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-21 00:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11346414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowplay/pseuds/Shadowplay
Summary: Christmas crossover story challenge, M/Sk don't do the wild thing, but it's kinky none the less.





	Pinky and the Temple of Doom

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Pinky and the Temple of Doom by cdavis

Title: Pinky and the Temple of Doom  
Author: cdavis  
Email address:   
Rating: NC-17  
Fandom: X-Files & Pinky and the Brain  
Pairings: M/Sk M/O?  
Date: 12/22/1999  
Summary: Xmas xover story challenge, M/Sk don't do the wild thing, but it's kinky none the less.  
Beta: MoonShadow, my guiding light  
Warnings: Kinky. Definitely kinky.  
Disclaimers: CC, Fox and maybe others own the characters, but I don't.  


* * *

Pinky and the Temple of Doom  
by cdavis

It was dark as he tried to make his way forward through the humid tunnel. His sensitive paws, now clipped of the claws that would make purchase possible, scrabbled ineffectually as he scampered in place on the slippery surface.

"Narf!" Pinky exclaimed as he strained against the force that held him back. "This would be a lot more fun if it were easier to breathe!"

He felt as if he had been running for hours. The only color in the total darkness were the spots forming behind his eyelids as the lack of air, as pungent as it was, caused him to black out. "Splonk!" he managed with his last conscious breath.

He came to slowly with his matted fur being cleaned with cedar chips by his brainy companion.

"You were Near Death in The Tunnel again, Pinky."

"Poit," he agreed weakly, even though it hadn't been a question.

"Was there a light at the end of it?"

"Egad! No, it was ever so beautifully dark!"

"Are you pondering what I'm pondering?"

"What's that, Brain? Hmmmm?"

"I think this proves my theory."

"What theory?"

"There is no God, or there would have been a light!" The Brain rubbed his paws in scientific glee. "There is only Man!"

Pinky, sensing the something had made his friend very happy, leapt up and contributed a celebratory run in the wheel in their cage. He stopped as a large face, with glasses, peered down at him.

"Damn it, Fox. The least you can do is clean them up afterwards," Skinner grumbled. "I'm beginning to think you're having way too much fun with your Christmas present. You and your 'gerbil' fixation...." He continued to mumble as he extracted the greasy mouse from the cage and took it into the bathroom for a shampoo.

Mulder rolled over in bed and made himself comfortable, awaiting the return of his lover. "Zort!" he belched, and wondered what it meant.

END

  


End file.
